


Everyday's Friday 13th

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Series: MxBingo W2018 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: “Why confess to your bestfriend is so difficult?"-  Changkyun wonders after 5 failed attempts





	Everyday's Friday 13th

**Author's Note:**

> 《Prompt: Friends to lovers》 
> 
> Omg Their comeback is in just few hours gjalfjalfha so excited!!!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~♡ Let me know if you like it ~ and see you soon ♡ (like really soon, sorry for the spam lol)

 ~♡~

**1.**

 

“I don’t get why you are planning all this” – Jooheon –Once of his closer friends- Comments when Changkyun is preparing the best birthday gift slash love confession in the world – “If I was you, I should just to slam him against a wall, kiss him hard and confess”

“Thank goodness I’m not you” - The younger rolls his eyes, now preparing the last details – “Do you really think someone as Kihyun deserves such poor confession?”

“Maybe he’ll appreciate a simple confession” – Jooheon gets up of the bed and pushes his little friend into the bathroom – “Now hurry up if you don’t want to be late”

Once ready, wearing the oversized pink sweater his bestfriend loves the most, some tight blue jeans and gift in hand, they leave to Minhyuk’s house, who was planning a little party with Kihyun’s closest friends.

Changkyun feels the heart beating fast, he’s so nervous that his hands are shaking as well as his legs, coherent words never leaving his mouth and his stomach is betraying him, the “Butterflies in the stomach” becomes in a “Whole zoo in his stomach” when he sees the bright orange haired entering in the room, his surprised face is so cute and all Changkyun wants to do is hold him into his arms and squeeze his small frame.

The little nervous smile afterwards shots directly to Changkyun’s heart and the sparkling eyes are really making difficult to him to breathe properly.

Nervous and with the heart in his throat, the younger man approaches the birthday boy who is talking with his close friend Hoseok, hugging him as the tallest is congratulating him.

“Kyunnie~” – When the lightly taller man spots him, immediately runs to hug him and his heart completely stops when their eyes met – “I think we agree to not give gifts to the other long time ago”

Changkyun chuckles nervously – “This is a special gift”

The elder pouts playfully and Changkyun finds difficult to not coo at him – “You’re making me look like a bad friend… I didn’t give you anything this year”

“Just open it!” – The red haired man giggles, enjoying the obvious nervousness in the younger. Carefully and slowly Kihyun takes the paper away to uncover something similar to a book – “I know you like the photography, so I-I thought an album would be a good gift”

Kihyun’s face is unreadable, so he doesn’t know if he likes it or not. The elder opens the album, the first photo Changkyun choose is one of them the first time they met, he was barely 10 years old when the younger moved to the same neighborhood than him and they clicked immediately when they found they had similar tastes and hobbies.

The second photo was of one of them the first day of class; the younger clung onto his arms nervous for the new school and new classmates he didn’t know before. Kihyun is 3 years older than him so he was by his own, but as a good older brother he was, Kihyun comforted him and that day he gave him his favorite ring so even if they were apart, a part of Kihyun was always with him.

And now, 10 years later, Changkyun still has it, now in a necklace.

Page after page, their story has been told, years of long friendship now in an album. Kihyun’s face changes several times, a light smile adorning his face and sometimes a frown with comments like “I really had that hair??”

As the end of the album come, Changkyun gets more and more nervous, his little smile immediately replaced by a confused gaze – “A blank space?”

“What?!” – Changkyun takes the album from his hands and starts looking for it… the letter… the one he spent whole days writing to properly tell him his feelings… it’s gone.

“Oh I know! Let’s take a photo together and fill that space” – Kihyun takes his phone and kiss Changkyun’s cheek – “Look! It’s so cute! I’ll print it later”

Kihyun hugs him again and goes to talk with his other friend, Hyunwoo, letting behind Changkyun with an aching heart.

The youngest of them makes an excuse and leaves early and once inside the dorm – he shares with Kihyun – finds the letter there…  
  
He’s such an idiot, he forgot to put it inside.

  
**2.**

“Can you repeat me _again_ why I’m even your friend” – His tall and extremely handsome friend, Hyungwon, is helping him with his new plan, after his first attempt failed he’s now going with everything and he knows this time he’ll confess for sure.

He’s more nervous now but at the same time excited, what’s better than confess during Christmas Eve?

“Because I’m adorable and you love me” – The younger takes a chair and climbs there – “Now shut up and pass me the mistletoe”

“Again… what are you planning to do?” – The elder, even if already knows the plan, asks again, still not getting why he can’t take it easy and simply confess as normal people do. Lot of missing time waiting for the younger to have “the right moment” while something like that will never happen, for Hyungwon he just should chose a moment and make it _**the right.**_

“Well, I’ll subtly drag him under the mistletoe and after we kiss I’ll give him my letter” – The younger explains while carefully setting said object in the middle of the room. Hoseok is throwing a Christmas party that night and Minhyuk convinced him to let them do “Something” in the decoration.

“You’re such an idiot”

 

  
“Have you seen Kihyun?” – Nervous again, Changkyun asks to his friends and non friends around, he’s such an idiot, he doesn’t even know if the elder truly will attend to the party. When he left earlier Kihyun said he’ll come but what about if he changed his mind? He’ll leave the dorm in few days to visit his family and the last time he saw him he was packing, what about if he’s too tired? – “Lover boy is here”

Hyungwon comments and Changkyun’s gloomy mood totally changes, trying to spot his characteristic red hair. After few minutes he sees him walking directly to the planned place and the younger rush to his side.

Changkyun bumps to someone on his way while running through the room. Said person makes a small squeal and falls on the floor on his butt while Changkyun tries to not lost balance as much as he can and fall too – “I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry”

He helps the girl to get up and apologizes millions of times more, but she smiles, red from embarrassment and tells him everything is okay.

After the little incident, Changkyun lost every sight of Kihyun but a litter later he hears some “Kiss Kiss Kiss” and He walks to the place he let the mistletoe and there’s him, with Hoseok pointing at his lips waiting for him to kiss him, hesitantly Kihyun pecks his lips and walks away, rosy checks don’t go unnoticed by the youngest.

Kihyun spends the whole party avoiding the mistletoe and after half an hour Changkyun leaves with an aching heart again.

He doesn’t even talk with Kihyun at least once that night, letter forgotten inside his jacket.

 

  
**3.**

_“I promise I’ll give you something for your birthday too Changkyunnie” – Changkyun chuckles, after his bestfriend repeated the same several times more. After his party he was super happy for his little gift and even saw them together again after that day._

_“I don’t need you to buy me anything Hyung” – The younger commented, his little smile falls a bit and Changkyun knows he meant it when he said he wanted to do something “special” for him – “But there’s something I want from you”_

_“Whatever you want! Tell me tell me!” –_

_“I’ll tell you during my birthday” – He blushes, the simple fact he’ll ask something like that from him already embarrassed him – “Just be sure you don’t forget it”_

_“Never Kyun Never!!”_

That was after Kihyun came back from his hometown three weeks ago, he still can’t give up. For him Kihyun is the type of guy who deserves a person who works hard to get him, someone so precious as him deserves a person who truly loves him and _THAT_ person is Changkyun.  
  
“So are you telling me we can’t celebrate your birthday Kyunnie? To Me?? The party King?!!” – Minhyuk asks for god-know-how-many-times that day and Changkyun shakes his head.

“I have other plan” – He winks and Minhyuk sighs resigned.

“You’ll try to confess again?” – The younger nods – “What are you planning to do now?”

“He said me he’ll give me anything I ask for my birthday...” – He pauses to make it dramatic and the elder slaps softly the back of his head – “...So I’ll ask him to be mine”

Minhyuk cringes hard and laughs at his face – “Oh my lord Changkyun-ah… you are really something”

“Shut up, I know you like it” – He rolls his eyes – “And this time no one is around to ruin it like last time”

“Booooy… you are the one…”

“Shhh Minhyuk shhh”

  
Around 7pm he’s already at his dorm after long hours of class and work, he can’t deny he had fun with his coworkers but the night arrives and Kihyun’s still missing. He has been busy with classes during the past days, even staying in friends’ houses to finish projects and after two days he misses his bestfriend so much.

But he promises to be here with Changkyun in _his_ day and the elder never breaks his promises, so Changkyun waits.

 **8:35pm,** Changkyun sighs but he knows now his shift is finally over, so to lessen the nervousness he goes and take a long bath, if he’s right, Kihyun should be coming now.

 **9:30pm** , Okay maybe he stops to buy something to eat or a gift for Changkyun even if he said he shouldn’t, Kihyun isn’t the type to obey others anyway.

 **11:00pm** , It’s impossible he forgot it right? He understands if he’s busy but only a text saying “ _Sorry Kyun I can’t be there”_ it’s enough for him to calm his already aching heart.

**27/01/2018 12:01 am:**

_“I hate you Kihyun,_

_Don’t talk to me ever again_

_and not, I’m not joking”_

He sends those texts to his bestfriend and climbs onto his bed, his fluffy blanket trying to hide the tears he can’t hold back anymore. People say "hope is the last thing we lose" but he’s already losing it.

And moments like this he wishes he doesn’t have a heart anymore.

 **12:36am** , Changkyun hears the door opening and fast steps to his bed,  hectic breathing and soft voice quickly by his side – “Oh God Kyunnie, I’m sorry, I’m really really Sorry Kyunnie, please forgive me”

But Changkyun ignores him, he’s stubborn in daily life but when he’s mad he's 1000 times worse – “Changkyunnie” – Kihyun caresses his hair softly, brushing strands out of his face, any other moment his heart would be beating uncontrollably but now it’s just painful – “I know you’re awake”

“I told you to not talk to me again” – Changkyun tries to cover his face with his blanket but Kihyun stops him.

“I’m sorry Kyun, I was super busy with this new project I totally forgot your birthday, I’m the worst best friend ever” – Changkyun nods, totally agreeing with his so-called bestfriend - “Really what do I need to do? I’ll do anything if that mean you’ll forgive me?”

“Run around the campus 4 times, nude and during midday”

“Changkyun!!!” – Changkyun giggles, shit, he really has a weak stop for Kihyun, he can’t torture this guy for so long even if this time he deserves it – “They’ll arrest me if I do that”

“I’m still mad” – Changkyun turns around to meet his crush’s sad and regretful eyes – “Cuddle with me Kihyun”

Gladly, Kihyun obligates, lying next to Changkyun and pulling him against his chest to ruffle his hair, kissing the top of his head as he tells him about his day.

He doesn’t confess that but his heart is happy because Kihyun is there next to him.

  
**4**.

“This time I’ll seriously confess Hyung!!” – Hyunwoo, who is trying to watch one of his favorite shows, is attacked for a very hyperactive Changkyun, sitting on his lap and jumping – “It’s now or never!”

“How many chocolates did you eat Changkyun?” – His father-like friend rolls his eyes and throws him out of him to the couch.

“Ouchhh, Hyung is mean!!!” – The younger pouts and whines as a little kid and even if he denies it, Hyunwoo loves when his younger friend acts as a spoiled brat – “Can you help me Hyung? Please please please Hyung help me help me!”

“How many…”

“A lot! I already lost count long time ago” – Changkyun stands up and walks to the elder kitchen – “Help me cook my own Valentine’s Day chocolates Hyung!!”

Hyunwoo feels he’s already too old to handle Changkyun with an unknown amount of sugar in his organism, but he obligates after the younger shows him his best sad puppy eyes he has always been weak about – “I don’t even know how to do it Kyun, Kihyun is the only one of us who can cook”

“It’s okay, I’ve been practicing” – Changkyun does the whole work, he asked several to his sister and now he’s doing the real chocolates for his beloved one and needs an unbiased opinion before he gives them to him.

“How does it taste?”

“They’re really good Kyun” - Hyunwoo compliments and he can see Changkyun’s imaginary tail wagging with excitement, the taller tries to reach for other chocolate but Changkyun slams his hand away – “Ouchhhh?! I want another one!”

“No-uh they’re for Kihyunnie~ You can ask your girlfriend”

Around 11Pm Changkyun is already waiting for Kihyun to arrive, he had the bad luck to stay until late in valentine’s day working and every minute Changkyun is more impatient. Confess during this day is a bit cliché and probably Kihyun should be already used to receive chocolates even from strangers - he’s a popular guy - but Changkyun still wants to do it.

Minutes pass and finally the door is opening, Changkyun rushes by his side and greets him with a smile, noticing the bags he has under his eyes – “Hyung You looks terrible!”

“I’m always gorgeous thank you very much” - The elder rolls his eyes and walks directly to his bed, throwing himself in it without care about his clothes or anything around him – “I swear to god I’ll curse if I see other chocolate today”

Changkyun laughs nervously, hiding the chocolates and the letter in his night stand without Kihyun noticing – “I-is that s-so?? Did you receive a lot?”

“Well, yeah a few” – He admits and finally turns to look at Changkyun – “But I’ve been working all day with chocolate, Chocolate drink, Chocolate cake, Chocolate this, Chocolate that, I’m tired”

“Well, it’s Valentine’s day Kihyunnie”

“I hate Valentine’s day” – Kihyun whines again but got up and gives something to Changkyun – “Anyway, I brought you some Chocolates my boss gave me, enjoy~”

Changkyun sighs, He has the worst bad luck in the history of bad lucks!

But also he has the best luck of the history of good lucks, Yoo Kihyun gave him Chocolates!

  
**5**.

“I don’t know what else I should do Hyungs” – Changkyun lets go a sad sigh and his elders look at each other with worried faces, Jooheon, Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are in the youngest’ room after he misses classes a day – “Maybe I shouldn’t confess and forget about this silly crush”

“WHAT?!” – They say at the same time and then Hyungwon gets up from Kihyun’s bed to sit next to Changkyun – “Are you crazy? What about all the talk about Kihyun deserving someone who works hard for him and blah blah blah”

“Kihyun does deserve someone like that” – Changkyun affirms, offended by Hyungwon’s tone – “But I’ve tried everything and I missed all my chances”

“Then why wait for a chance? Changkyun just tell him!” – Jooheon refutes pissed, tired, who knows – “You’re always talking about what Kihyun deserves, you have him in a pedestal, he’s not untouchable Changkyun, believe me Kihyun doesn’t need a big event, mariachis or a serenade, he’ll be satisfied if you only confess”

“But…”

“You know what else Kihyun deserves?” – Minhyuk is the one who talks now – “He deserves to know your feelings!”

“Yes!” – All of them, except Changkyun, say -

“That’s why I tried to confess guys, I really tried!” - The youngest sighs, reconsidering his life choices now – “But nothing work”

“Because you’re waiting for a “Special occasion” Birthdays, Christmas, Valentine’s day” – Hyunwoo explains, his tone considerably calmer than the other three but still talking it authority – “Why can you just go NOW and confess, today, a normal day”

“I’m… I’m not ready”

Jooheon gets up, takes his shoes and pulls Changkyun out of his dorm - “You can’t come back until you confess!!” – And closes the door on his face.

“THIS IS MY DORM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES” – but no one replies from the other side, so resigned Changkyun takes his shoes on the floor and walks to Kihyun’s workplace with Heavy steps and as slow as he can walk trying to delay as much as he can their encounter, he doesn’t have with him his phone, keys or wallet so he NEEDS to find Kihyun.

It’s almost the hour when Kihyun is finishing his shift and Changkyun can already see his others co-workers closing the shop and leaving the place.

He finally spots Kihyun outside the shop, his bright hair color unmistaken even from kilometers away but when he’s about to call for him, other man’s voice is heard from the other side saying his name. Changkyun recognized said man as Shin Hoseok and when Kihyun sees him he smiles brightly and hugs him tight, leaving with him to any other place that definitively isn’t their dorm.

Maybe that’s exactly the moment Changkyun’s heart broke in miles of pieces.

Maybe all those nights Kihyun told him he was studying were a lie and he was with his new boyfriend.

Maybe he shouldn’t have waited for so long.

Maybe he already lost his chance long time ago.

But maybe he never had a chance in first place.

  
~*~

 

It’s been two weeks and after that… incident, Changkyun has been avoiding his bestfriend and all the places he frequents as the plague. Immature? Yes, hurts? As if his heart had been ripped from his chest, Cry? Every night non-stop, There’s someone to blame? Only himself.

That night he walked straight to their dorm and knocked the door, Excited their friends opened the door only to find their little friend crying and panicked, pulling him into his dorm and hugged him all night. Yes, all of them.

Not long later Changkyun destroyed into little pieces the letter he wrote and with it, tries to get rid of his feelings too.

As if it was possible.

Now, walking around the lonely streets of Seoul He waits until it’s already midnight to go home. It became a habit after he found Kihyun has been dating with other guy, letting their dorm earlier than ever and coming back late, avoiding any confrontation, even for Mistake.

After finishing his “project” Kihyun has more time now and in the past Changkyun could’ve done everything to be with him and the elder gladly would let him sneak under his blankets and cuddle with him.

He can’t do that again, he needs to respect Kihyun and his boyfriend.

Around 1 Am he opens their dorm’s door and walks as silently as he can, sighing relieve when he sees everything’s dark, at least if Kihyun is there, he’s sleeping right now.

“I M C H A N G K Y U N” – Suddenly someone turns the light on and scared the shit out of him – “Mind explain me where the hell you were?”  
  
“Oh Kihyun haha Why are you up so late?” - He laughs nervously, but Kihyun’s furious stare makes him feel smaller, scared.

“Why are you _OUT_ so late hmm?” –Kihyun was sitting on his bed, arms crossed on his chest and eyebrow arched, waiting for the younger’s answer, one Changkyun can’t give him without exposing himself.

“Well, you know, work” – Changkyun tries to hide in the bathroom but Kihyun stops him, turns him around and slams him against the closed door.

“Do you dare to lie to me Im Changkyun? To ME?” - Kihyun’s close, really really close, his strawberry shampoo driving him crazy and when their eyes meet for the first time that night, Kihyun takes his breath away – “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you Kihyun” – He lies again, but that’s something he knows he’s not good at, especially with Kihyun, who knows him so well – “I’m just… Hmm... Giving you space”

“And why should you give me space?” – He asks – “You, who are like… I don’t know… the clingiest person in the world?”

“I’m not the “Clingiest person in the world” Kihyun” - Why suddenly he feels he’s being attacked and not precisely with questions? – “You now have a boyfriend and I don’t want to be a nuisance… so yes… that’s all…”

“You’re the biggest idiot you know that Changkyun?” –

“I’m not…” – The elder leans into Changkyun’s personal space, their foreheads resting together as their lips are only centimeters away.

Changkyun’s eyes widen in surprise and cheeks tinting a bright tone of red. This closeness wasn’t something he was waiting for when he came home – “Do you even know how long I’ve been waiting for you Changkyun” – Kihyun whispers hoarsely, their eyes shifting to their lips after stares at him directly at his eyes for so long, unconsciously the younger boy licks his lips and Kihyun moves an inch closer to him – “How long I’ve been waiting for you to make a move?”

A hand cups his red cheek, Changkyun can feel his heart thumping painfully in his chest, but this is a kind of pain he likes, for first time in a lot of time Changkyun allows himself stare, stare at his beautiful face, at his beautiful eyes he wanted to only look at him, at his sinful lips he has been waiting to taste – “How long I’ve been waiting for you to love me back”

The younger’s arms that were rigid at his side, move to hold his slim waist and brings him closer, It’s a dream? Is he drunk? Wait he doesn’t drink, he’s hallucinating? – “How long I’ve been waiting for you to confess?”

Changkyun gasps in surprise when the warm touch of Kihyun's lips press against his, he finally collect himself and close his eyes as he kisses back. The feeling is better than he ever dreamt, gently, pure, full of love, everything Changkyun once wished. The elder breaks the kiss after few seconds – “I love you Changkyun, I’ve been in love with you for so long that I can even remember the moment I fell for you”

Changkyun doesn’t know what face he has, but when Kihyun whips his tears he realizes he started crying at some point. Embarrassed but happy, Changkyun leans closer Kihyun and embraces him, hiding his face on the crook of his neck, breathing deeply the fragrance he has been craving for – “I love you too Hyung” – Kihyun finally hugs him back and kiss his cheek. Changkyun’s relieved he finally manages to say those words he was dying to say for so long.

Changkyun lightly pushes Kihyun back until they’re lying on one of the bed – “Cuddle me Hyung”

“Whatever my boyfriend wants” – ‘ _Boyfriend_ ’ He said, Changkyun has never felt this happiness before.

And this is just the beginning of their story.

 

~*~

 

The next morning after they got together Changkyun tells him his attempts to confess,. Realization comes in the elder’s mind after he said every single time his plans failed and then laughs - “Why didn’t just push me against a wall and kiss me hard, I’d liked that”

Changkyun wants to buried himself alive, he should just have listened to Jooheon,

' _Romantic confessions?'_ What is that with these boys?

 

~♡~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it ♡
> 
> English is not my first language so feel free to tell me if you see any typos i'll appreciate it really~
> 
> Want to talk or be mutuals? I'm always looking for Changki shippers in this big big world ~
> 
> Anyway, find me here: (twitter) @Moonlight2211_ (anyone know how to link hehe~)


End file.
